I'm A Little In Love With The Way You Fight For Me
by GideonGraystairs
Summary: "Did that help?" he questioned dryly, raising an eyebrow towards the enraged man. Magnus whirled around with a scowl stretched across his features that would've had Alec splattering across the brick wall behind him if looks could have really killed.


**I'm in the process of filling out the requests received for a ship + line of dialogue style prompting I did on Tumblr and figured I may as well post them over here, too. They're all short and will probably never be added to, nor edited. Enjoy *insert heart***

 **This one was requested by anonymous. Line of dialogue - "Does that hurt? It looks like it hurts."**

* * *

Magnus let out a frustrated sound as the club door slammed shut behind them. The resounding bang echoed loudly through the empty alleyway, bouncing off the dumpsters and metal doors. Alec stepped off the small stairway leisurely, watching Magnus growl again at thin air with a vaguely amused expression.

"Idiots!" his friend snapped roughly, kicking an empty beer bottle into the brick wall of the club they'd just been kicked out of. It hit home with a crash, splintering into a thousand jagged bits of glass that scattered across the pavement like music. Alec sighed, reaching up to fix the lapels of his jacket.

"Did that help?" he questioned dryly, raising an eyebrow towards the enraged man. Magnus whirled around with a scowl stretched across his features that would've had Alec splattering across the brick wall behind him if looks could have really killed.

"They started it!" Magnus threw out violently, throwing his hands up into the air to accompany the irritated words. "So what if I threw the first punch? They were the ones talking shit about my boyfriend."

Alec blinked, closing his mouth on the comment he'd been just about to make. "Boyfriend?" he repeated, raising his eyebrow even higher.

Magnus froze, halfway through spinning back around to kick another beer bottle. Letting out a breath that echoed through the alley like a shout, Magnus squared his shoulders and muttered out something Alec didn't catch. Then, so suddenly he didn't even have time to mention that it was probably a terrible idea, the idiot lunged forward to slam his fist against the rock-solid brick wall.

Alec watched with a mildly concerned expression as he jumped back from it just as quickly, clutching his hand to his chest with a shout. "Did that hurt?" he inquired curiously. "It looked like it hurt."

Magnus gave him a vicious look in response, still clinging to his injured hand like it might fall off if he let it go for even a second. "No," he snapped back angrily. "That didn't hurt at _all_."

Blue eyes tracked his movements as he tried to bring his hand away from his chest to examine it but quickly aborted the action with a pained hiss and an enraged groan. Alec sighed, glancing up at the night sky like he needed a higher-power to deal with such idiocy, and then stepped toward his supposed boyfriend.

"Here," he offered softly, reaching forward to gently pull Magnus's injured hand into his own. "Let me."

The taller of the two watched in thinly veiled distrust as Alec carefully opened his palm, tracing pale calloused fingers along the life and then fate lines, before moving onto the heart. He flipped the hand with attentive care, running the tips of his fingers along the idiot's bruised knuckles. Magnus felt his breath catch, watching with a fluttering heart as the boy brought the extremity up to his mouth, where he kissed each of those injured knuckles with soft lips Magnus would much rather have felt against his own, though this was definitely a close second.

Then, letting his friend's hand fall softly back to his side, Alec commented disinterestedly, "At least you've got a weak punch. You could've shattered all your bones if you didn't."

Magnus snapped back into full-rage mode, yanking his hand back the remaining between them with a scowl. "Gee," he spat sarcastically. "Thanks, Casanova."

Alec grinned, stepping forward ever so slightly to loop his arms around the taller man's waist. "What are boyfriends for?" he retorted bemusedly.

And, well, Magnus couldn't help the way the words washed the scowl right off his face any more than he could resist the urge to lean down and kiss him already.

* * *

 **Did I mention the 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm collection I started on tumblr? Go check it out at /tagged/146things on either my main blog (gideongraystairs) or my writing blog (taitewrites). Love you all *insert another heart***

 **Also, I lied. This one may be continued because it's possibly my favourite of this little thing. Let me know if you want that, or if you have any ideas for it.**


End file.
